


Blind Date Luck

by orphan_account



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scarlett interrupted Julie´s selling speech. "Not like last one? A human cesspool and filthy pervert? He berated me for being too old and fat, blabbed about porn and bodily functions, and hadn´t taken a shower!"Scarlett has bad luck with her blind dates. Until now,..http://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/158330101470/imagine-your-best-friend-always-tries-to-play





	

"I swear this guy is different!! Not like...”

Scarlett interrupted Julie´s selling speech. "Not like last one? A human cesspool and filthy pervert? He berated me for being too old and fat, blabbed about porn and bodily functions, and hadn´t taken a shower."

"No, no, I swear! No, this has taken a shower, can hold interesting discussion, and is also _stunning_!"

Scarlett raised her eye-brows.

“ _Please_?”

"Very well. One last time."

 

Scarlett heard the car in the driveway and put on her shoes. When the door bell rang she hurried to open the door while turning to closet for her red woollen coat.

"I really hope this one is not a loser because I´ll never..."

She turned thinking it was Julie but it was... someone else.

Scarlett´s jaw slacked when she saw tall, lean and handsome man, with black shoulder-length hair pushed from pale, thin-lipped face. He was wearing black suit and green scarf.

Those cheekbones...

“Hopefully I’ll do better than the others.” He held out his hand. “Hello. I’m Loki.”

What beautiful English voice... Scarlett smiled while shaking Loki´s hand. “I hope so too…I mean hi, I’m…”

"Scarlett. I´m sorry I surprised you, but I thought it would be proper to meet you at the door.”

“No, no, it´s OK! Well, let´s go to meet Julie and her boyfriend...”


End file.
